1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to aligning point clouds, and more particularly to a method for aligning point clouds.
2. Description of Related Art
A point cloud is a set of vertices in a three-dimensional (3D) coordinate system and may be defined by an X, Y, Z coordinate system. Point clouds are often created by a scanning system that measure a large number of points on a surface of an object and output a point cloud as a data file.
Aligning a point cloud of a reference object and a point cloud of a to-be-measured object is often a difficult task. One such system for aligning point clouds is the Geomagic qualify software of PTC company.
However, even though the Geomagic qualify software can align point clouds, it consists of many calculations. As a result, convenience and flexibility are undoubtedly decreased and it is difficult, complex, and time-consuming for Geomagic qualify to offer a robust solution to the above problem.
What is needed, therefore, is a method which can align point clouds, for reducing complexity of calculations and enhancing work efficiency.